Colorful Dance
by KikiDeAnime
Summary: (Slow Updates/Being rewritten) Blake, a slave, has always had a distrust of humans ever since she was captured at a very young age. Ruby, a princess, is always trying to find ways to get rid of the law of keeping faunus as slaves. When Blake and Ruby, meet in town, Ruby is instantly drawn to her. Slavery/Tragedy AU. Ladybug.
1. 01

**Ruby: 15**

 **Blake: 17**

 **Yang: 17**

 **Weiss: 17**

 **Jaune: 16**

 **Pyrrha: 18**

 **Nora: 16**

 **Ren: 16**

 **Sun: 18**

 **Neptune: 16**

 **Penny: Possibly between 15-17**

 **Velvet: 19**

 **Word count will vary. Uploading/Writing might take a while~**

* * *

"Come on Ruby! It'll be fine" A young woman spoke as she led her little sister down a path away from their palace.

"B-but what if we're attacked?" Ruby whined as she was pulled along by her sister.

"Ruby..we're just going into town...nothing is going to attack us"

"Why are we going into town again?"

Yang sighed as she placed one of her hands on her forehead "We're going into town to get you a faunus bodyguard"

"But why are we getting one from a slave post?" Ruby asked, her eyes showing sadness and confusion.

"Because...um...because.." Yang rubbed the back of her neck "Because they're cheaper in price..?"

"'Cheaper in price?'" Ruby tilted her head as an eyebrow rose "That doesn't make any sense to me.."

"Let's just hurry up before noon or else we will be attacked..by a mob of people wanting to touch me" Yang muttered the last part as the town began to come into view.

The loud bustling town was already in full swing by the time the two sisters arrived.

"Yang..why doesn't father just ban slavery?" Ruby leaned up and whispered into her sister's ear.

"Because he can't...not without the counsel's permission" Yang replied as they walked up to the slave post building "Well..we're here"

"But why not? Why won't they let him?" Ruby asked as they entered the building.

"Because they hate faunus and refuse to give them any form of recognition that they're a being" Yang replied with much disgust.

"Hello! Welcome to my slave post!" An old man with a beard walked out through a door and up to the sisters with a creepy smile "How may I help you?"

Yang stepped forward "My sister and I would like to buy a faunus to become her bodyguard"

"Oh yes, right this way" The man gave a creepy grin as he led them into a back room "We have many strong and trained slaves that can become a good bodyguard" He led the to a few cages that held faunus wearing collars and chains that freaked Ruby out as she passed them.

Suddenly Ruby heard a whimper to her right and stopped following her sister and the man to investigate the noise and did so quietly without them noticing her absence.

P-Please stop...s-stop" The whimpering began to get louder as Ruby got closer.

Ruby gasped as the sight of a faunus girl was curled up on the floor in a small puddle of blood "Hey, a-are you alright?" She rushed over to the girl but jumped back when the girl swiped at her with clawed hands.

"G-Get back!" The girl hissed out as she glared at Ruby.

"But y-you're hurt!" Ruby slowly walked up to the girl "Just trust-"

"Trust you?! Why would I trust a disgusting human?!" The girl hissed before yelping in pain when she was suddenly whipped.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed up to her sister and hugged her tightly "Are you okay?!"

The man from earlier glared at the faunus as he held up the whip "Dirty animal" He spat out.

"Roman! Get yer butt over here and tie up this damn girl!" The man shouted as he kept his eyes on the faunus.

"Wait!" Ruby jumped between the man and the girl "I-I wanna buy her!"

"What?!" The man and Yang said at the same time.

"You want this thing?" The man said with much disgust then tried to convince her of buying a different faunus "Why not someone else? I'm sure I can find another faunus for you to buy instead"

"No" Ruby said with an angry glare "I want to buy her" She jumped in shock when she heard the faunus girl gasp.

"O-Of course miss" The man gulped then turned to Yang "If you'll follow me, you can fill out the papers for her" He was obviously nervous in front of the two sisters. Yang nodded and followed the man out of the room while a man walked in with chains for the faunus "Roman, someone is going to buy the cat faunus so put a chain on her then bring her out to us"

Roman nodded and walked over to the faunus girl.

Ruby stood there watching as Roman yanked the faunus girl up then hook a chain onto the collar and began to pull her to her feet 'I know I should do something but he looks much stronger than me' She thought as she helplessly watched the faunus get dragged out before following behind them.

 **-Few Minutes Later-**

Ruby kept glancing at the cat faunus while Yang was talking with the man in charge of the slave post 'I wonder if she's going to be okay..those wounds looked bad' She thought and let out a sigh 'She's kinda cute though, with those adorable cat ears'

The cat faunus flicked her ear before looking towards Ruby with a slight glare.

"Alll done" The man smirked as he held out a whip "Take this so you can punish her if she misbehaves"

Yang frowned "We won't be needing it" She turns towards Ruby "Let's get her home"

Ruby nodded and grabbed the chain from Roman "C'mon" She smiled at the cat faunus before gently pulling on the chain making the faunus walk behind her.

The two sisters and the faunus walk out of the building and towards the castle.

 **-The Castle-**

Once inside the castle, Ruby turned towards the faunus "What's your name? I forgot to ask"

The faunus just glared at her, refusing to speak.

"C'mon, no need to be shy~" Ruby smiled

"It's Blake.." The girl finally spoke before flattening her ears and looking away.

"Blake.." Ruby mutters quietly "That's a pretty name!~"

Blake looked up at her in confusion 'P-Pretty..?' She thought with much confusion.

"Well Ruby..I'm gonna go tell dad that we got you a bodyguard" Yang smiled at her sister before walking off towards a flight of stairs "Remember, we're leaving in the morning"

"Alright Blake..let's get this off you" Ruby reached forward and took the chain off of the collar "Can't have you getting caught on anything~"

Blake blinked 'S-She took the chain off? Why? I thought she'd leave it on..not that I'm complaining...'

"Ruby~" Ruby turned around just as she was tackled to the ground and hugged tightly "You're home!"

"Velvet!" Ruby smiled brightly as she hugged the rabbit faunus back.

Blake's eyes widened as she saw the rabbit faunus, Velvet, hugging Ruby 'Another f-faunus?' She then noticed that Velvet wasn't wearing a collar like most faunus do.

Velvet looked up and smiled at Blake "Hello!"

Blake stared at Velvet with her head tilted.

 _To Be Continued.._

* * *

 **A/N:**


	2. 02

"Uh..hello" Blake quietly spoke as Ruby and Velvet got up off the floor.

"Velvet, I'll let you show her around while I go talk to Yang and dad about something" Ruby smiled as she began to walk away "I'm sure she'd feel more comfortable with a faunus than a human"

"Alright!" Velvet smiled at her before looking back at Blake "C'mon! I'll show you where the kitchen is first"

"O-Okay.." Blake muttered then followed after Velevet who led her down a long hallway. She noticed a few paintings of mostly two beautiful women, both looking similar to Ruby and Yang but one had black hair instead of blonde 'Hmm..I wonder who they are' She thought as her cat ears twitched.

"So here's the kitchen" Velvet announced once they got to the end of the hallway "Come and go here as you please"

"What..? Won't the master of the house get angry?" Blake asked as her cat ears flattened against her head.

"Nope, he's very kind actually!" Velvet giggled "And then there's Ruby! She's the best! Once you've been here for a week, they'll take the collar off"

"Huh? Why would they take the collar off?" Blake tilted her head.

"Because they're not like other humans" Velvet replied and led Blake back down the hallway to a small door and began to open it "And they're trying to make it so faunus are free but the counsel won't let them"

"Oh.." Blake mumbled then followed after her into the room.

"Oh and Blake? Please try to get to know Ruby a little before you judge her..she's gone through so much but doesn't like showing it" Velvet spoke before she showed Blake the room "This will your room so try to remember where it is because after I show you the rest of palace, you'll have time to get settled in here before lunchtime!"

* * *

 **-Half an hour later-**

"Blake! Blake, are you there?" Ruby called from outside of Blake's room "Blake..?" She opened the door and walked in to see Blake asleep on the large bed by the window "Aww~ So cute!"

Blake jolted awake and let out a hiss then lunged at Ruby.

"Ah!" Ruby trembled with fear as she was pinned down "Uh..B-Blake...?" She gulped as she noticed Blake's eyes looked feral.

Blake quickly realized what she had done and jumped off of her "I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She crossed her arms above her face as she pressed herself against the floor 'I'm such an idiot! I'm going to get beat' She thought as fear flooded her mind.

Ruby stood up off of the floor then stared down at Blake "It's fine, Blake" She reached out her hand then pet Blake's head between her cat ears "I know that you didn't mean it" She smiled.

Blake shook with fear while she felt Ruby's hand on her head but suddenly she jolted backwards when she accidentally let out a purr.

"C'mon Blake..get up" Ruby stopped petting Blake and simply held out her hand.

Blake moved her arms down, away from her face as she stared at Ruby's hand before taking it and being pulled up to her feet.

"It's lunchtime..so I came to get you, that way you didn't miss it!" Ruby pulled Blake out through the door then down the hallway toward the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen and saw that Yang, Velvet, another faunus who Blake hadn't met yet, and a man who looked quite older than everyone.

"Finally got Blake, Ruby?" Yang chuckled and noticed how Blake's ears flicked around anxiously.

"Yup!" Ruby smiled brightly at her sister "Blake, meet Sun! He's a monkey faunus"

Sun smiled at Blake "Nice to meet you, Blake"

Blake nodded and noticed that he too didn't have a collar like Velvet.

"And this is Yang's and my dad! The best dad in the world!" Ruby twirled around in a circle.

"Name's Taiyang but feel free to just call me Tai" Taiyang smiled.

"Nice to meet you both" Blake spoke before sitting down at the large table.

"Hey Sun, do you know when Jaune and Pyrrha are coming over?" Yang asked as Velvet walked over with plates of food.

"Close to evening" Sun replied before grabbing an apple from the table.

* * *

 **-33 Mins later-**

After they ate lunch, Blake followed after Ruby out to her mother's garden.

"We have so many flowers that my mom planted!" Ruby exclaimed as she bounced around the garden, being careful not to trample any of the beautiful flowers.

"This garden is lovely.." Blake mumbled as she walked after Ruby 'She's a bit too cheerful..but I'll take Velvet's advice and still be cautious' She thought as her ears twitch at the sound of a yelp. She looked up to see Ruby on the ground rubbing her head "Are you okay?" She asked as she jogged over to her.

"Y-Yeah..I just tripped" Ruby replied with much embarrassment in her tone.

"Here.." Blake stretched out her hand and Ruby instantly grabbed it. Blake pulled Ruby back up onto her feet then quickly let go before continuing on with walking.

"Thanks Blakey~" Ruby sang as she latched onto Blake's left arm "I'm so glad we saved you from that scary place!"

Blake flinched at the nickname before looking up at the sky 'Blakey..I haven't heard that nickname since Adam went missing...'

 _To Be Continued.._

* * *

 **A/N: A bit shorter than the first Chapter but I tried to write as much as I could. Next Chapter, Pyrrha & Jaune will show up!  
Let me know if I made any spelling mistakes.  
Any ideas you have are always welcome! :)**


	3. 03

"Let's go inside, Blake" Ruby insisted before walking off back to the house.

Blake sighed as she followed after Ruby back towards the house 'I hope they don't think I did anything to her..'

After entering the house and heading down a few halls, they both could hear laughter coming from the kitchen "Sounds like Jaune and Pyrrha are here!" Ruby zoomed off towards the kitchen.

Blake slowly made her way to the kitchen 'I can only hope that these new humans won't want to hurt me..' Her ears flattened against her head.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she was quickly introduced to Jaune and Pyrrha. She learned that Jaune lived in a small village not too far from here and that he had grown up around many faunus friends so he bore no hatred toward them.

Pyrrha also bore no hatred toward them and instead tried to use her high status to help Yang and Ruby's father to get rid of the slave system.

Their conversations went long into the night and soon only Yang, Taiyang, and Pyrrha were the only ones still awake still talking.

 **-Next Morning/Dream-**

 _"Just take the girl..I'll handle the others!"_

 _"NO! LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY!" A young Blake screamed as she was carried away from her home._

 _"Shut up brat!" She received a slap across her face and cried out in pain "I said to shut up! Do you want me to hit you again?!" Blake shook her head and kept quiet the rest of the way to a large covered wagon and was thrown roughly into it._

 _Another man walked over to the two of them and smirked as he stared at her "Judging by how young she is and what species, she'll sell for a lot! You don't usually find cat faunus" He let out a chuckle then handed the younger man a small bag of coins before heading off towards the front of the wagon._

 _"Looks like you'll become a normal slave until you become old enough to become a breeding female" The younger man laughed darkly before walking away from the wagon._

 _Suddenly Blake was hit from behind on the back of her head and was knocked unconscious._

Blake bolted up right in her bed as she breathed heavily 'W-Why..why did I have a dream about... _that_?' She thought with great sadness and let her ears droop down.

She glanced up at the window and saw that it was already morning 'Oh no! I need to get up!' She jumped out of bed then hurried to change her clothes.

Once she made it out of her room, she headed down the halls toward the great hall where she was instructed to go after waking up.

She walked on for a while and soon got close enough to the two large doors that connected to the great hall "No fair!" She heard Yang shout out and wondered what she was yelling about.

"I won, square and fair!" Ruby shouted back just as Blake entered the great hall "Stop complaining and pouting about it, Yang!"

Blake entered the great hall and saw Ruby pinning down Yang, which was confusing since Yang was the stronger of the two.

"Hey Blake~!" Ruby smiled and rushed over to her but stopped a few feet away from her when she saw her flinch "Dad will be here soon with Pyrrha after they're done dealing with this weirdo who is in charge of what happens in the village"

"He's not just a weird guy, Ruby, he's a creepy pervert" Yang spat out with disgust "Make sure that while dad and I are gone, you don't go near the village without Blake at your side, okay?"

" 'Kay sis" Ruby replied before clinging onto Blake's arm which caused the older girl to tense up.

"Ruby, you might want to let go of her..she seems afraid" Yang spoke up.

Ruby frowned and let go of Blake "S-Sorry Blake.." She looked down at the ground as she felt bad that she clung onto Blake.


	4. Author's Note - Need Writers!

Hey everyone!

Sorry this isn't a chapter but before I continue this story, I need to rewrite this whole thing for it to make better sense.

I need some writers to help me rewrite the first 3 chapters.

If you want to help, please send me a PM.

 **Required:**  
-Must have at least 1 story posted on your profile.  
-Must not claim the story as yours!


End file.
